


strawberries and cigarettes

by joy92_06



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy92_06/pseuds/joy92_06
Summary: cảm giác có một bàn tay bỗng đan vào tay tôi . tôi giật mình mở mắt . anh ta đang nhìn chằm chằm vào môi tôi . rồi anh ta nhướn người về phía trước , rút ngắn lại khoảng cách giữa tôi và anh ta . môi chúng tôi chạm nhau , sau đó là đến lưỡi .phải , tôi đã hôn một người lạ đẹp trai mà tôi không biết tên trên xe của anh ta .bây giờ nhớ lại , dâu tây và thuốc lá luôn có vị như anh .
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 5





	strawberries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> sau khi nghe xong strawberries and cigarettes thì quyết định viết cái này . câu chuyện nó phản ánh một phần bản thân mình , và nó có một cái kết mở để mọi người có quyền quyết định và hi vọng vào tương lai của hai nhân vật chính .  
> và cuối cùng , hope you enjoy :3

tối hôm đó là lần đầu tiên tôi tham gia một bữa tiệc thật sự của bọn cùng lớp . trông tôi có vẻ ăn chơi với mái tóc đỏ rực này , nhưng thật ra ngay khi bố tôi nhìn thấy tôi trông như một trái dâu tây , ông đã tính cạo trọc đầu tôi đi để dạy tôi một bài học , rằng không được đua đòi , vậy nên cũng không khó hiểu lắm khi tôi chưa từng đến một bữa tiệc nào .

ánh đèn lập lòe , tiếng nhạc xập xình ầm ĩ , tiếng người hò hét và chửi rủa nhau , hòa với mùi rượu nồng nặc đã biến nơi này thành một cái club đích thực . ban đầu thì vui đấy , nhưng về sau có quá nhiều người xô đẩy khiến tôi không thở nổi , đành phải chuồn ra ngoài với cốc rượu . nơi tôi đứng là một ban công yên tĩnh và thoáng mát . nhấp một ít rượu , ngâm nga một khúc nhạc và ngắm thành phố thoải mái hơn nhiều . bỗng nhiên có một người nào đó tới đứng cạnh tôi . anh ta trông có vẻ lớn tuổi hơn tôi , và còn ... rất đẹp trai nữa . tóc trắng , đuôi tóc có màu xanh đen , mắt to , đen , môi đỏ . tôi lén nuốt nước bọt .

"này , châm hộ tôi điếu thuốc ." anh ta bỗng nhiên lên tiếng .

tôi cảm thấy dù anh ta có lớn tuổi hơn tôi thì có lẽ vẫn chưa đủ tuổi để hút thuốc , nhưng nghĩ lại bản thân mới 16 và đang cầm một cốc rượu trên tay , tôi rút bật lửa ra , châm cho anh ta điếu thuốc . sau đó cả hai im lặng , vì thực ra cũng chẳng có gì để nói với nhau cả . chúng tôi thậm chí còn chẳng biết tên người kia .

"muốn ra khỏi đây không ? bữa tiệc bắt đầu trở nên hỗn loạn rồi ."

"được thôi ." tôi đồng ý gần như ngay lập tức , vì dù sao đám bạn của tôi vẫn còn đang quay cuồng trong bữa tiệc , để chúng nó đưa về nhà chẳng khác nào giao phó tính mạng cho tử thần .

nhưng nghĩ lại lúc đấy cũng điên thật , một mình rời đi cùng với một người lạ , mà chẳng buồn nghĩ không chừng anh ta là kẻ xấu . chắc lúc ấy tôi cảm thấy , một người đẹp trai như vậy , không thể nào là kẻ xấu được . hoặc đơn giản hơn là tôi muốn đi với anh ta .

thế là tôi gọi điện thoại cho bố mẹ , nói dối rằng tôi sẽ ở lại bữa tiệc lâu thêm chút nữa , và hai người không cần chờ tôi , sau đó lập tức cúp máy trước khi đầu dây bên kia tuôn ra một tràng dặn dò phàn nàn mắng chửi . phải rồi , tắt định vị nữa , để tránh việc phụ huynh bỗng nổi hứng đuổi theo và gô cổ tôi về nhà .

"bố mẹ em quản chặt nhỉ ?"

"đúng vậy đấy . làm như em là con gái mới lớn không bằng ."

"nhưng như vậy không phải hạnh phúc lắm sao ?" anh ta mở cửa một chiếc mercedes màu đen rất đẹp , là xe của anh ta .

"em không hiểu hạnh phúc ở đâu ! anh thấy hạnh phúc , chắc anh điên rồi !" tôi hậm hực ngồi vào ghế lái phụ .

thế nhưng ngồi được một lúc rồi vẫn chưa thấy xe chạy , còn anh ấy vẫn loay hoay tìm gì đó .

"chết tiệt ! chìa khóa chắc rơi đâu đó trong xe rồi ." anh ta đập vào vô lăng đầy giận dữ .

"vậy thì tìm tiếp đi ." tôi nén tiếng thở dài , ngả đầu ra xong , buông thõng hai tay , nhắm mắt lại để thư giãn . quá 12h đêm rồi .

cảm giác có một bàn tay bỗng đan vào tay tôi . tôi giật mình mở mắt . anh ta đang nhìn chằm chằm vào môi tôi . rồi anh ta nhướn người về phía trước , rút ngắn lại khoảng cách giữa tôi và anh ta . môi chúng tôi chạm nhau , sau đó là đến lưỡi .

phải , tôi đã hôn một người lạ đẹp trai mà tôi không biết tên trên xe của anh ta .

bây giờ nhớ lại , dâu tây và thuốc lá luôn có vị như anh .

không rõ là trước đó anh ta ăn dâu rồi hút thuốc lá , hay là hút thuốc lá vị dâu tây . đầu lưỡi anh ta thì ngọt vị dâu , nhưng khoang miệng lại đắng vị thuốc lá . nụ hôn ấy vừa mềm mại vừa mạnh mẽ . cảm giác thật thoải mái .

"anh tên là gì ?" tôi hỏi anh sau khi môi chúng tôi rời nhau .

"eric ."

"em tên sunwoo . anh bao nhiêu tuổi ?"

"mười sáu ."

"chúng ta bằng tuổi nhau đấy ."

"em có biết vì sao khi nãy tôi nói em hạnh phúc không ?"

tôi nghiêng đầu , đợi lời giải đáp từ anh ấy .

. "lâu lắm rồi không có ai gọi tôi về nhà , dù tối có muộn thế nào đi chăng nữa ."

eric ngả đầu ra sau . bàn tay nãy giờ tôi vẫn chưa buông của anh ấy , tôi dùng cả hai tay để nắm chặt lấy như một cử chỉ an ủi .

"tôi cũng nghỉ học rồi , vì có học hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng . bố mẹ tôi giàu mà . cứ nhét tiền vào mồm tôi là không cần phải lo lắng gì về tôi nữa ." "em cũng muốn được như anh ."

"này , vậy là không tốt đâu . em cò- "

"còn gì ạ ? hay là còn phải làm gì ạ ? em chẳng muốn nghe mọi người bảo em còn phải làm thế này thế kia nữa đâu . cuộc sống của em bị chi phối bởi những người khác đủ rồi . màu tóc đỏ này là em muốn chắc ? vốn dĩ em cũng đâu muốn đến mấy cái bữa tiệc kia , toàn là người lạ , nhạc nhẽo và rượu bia , thật kinh khủng ! hòa đồng gì , toàn mấy thứ em ghét . rồi gì mà học hành để có cuộc sống , tương lai ổn định , tốt đẹp cơ chứ ?! ai dám chắc học giỏi sẽ thành công , vậy mà em lại phải học như điên ."

tôi nói liên tục không ngừng , gần như sắp khóc vậy . nhớ lại thì thật là ngớ ngẩn và mất mặt quá . nhưng ngày hôm ấy nếu không nói ra , chắc tôi sẽ nổ tung mất .

sau đó thì anh ấy hôn tôi , như để vỗ về . có thứ gì gọi là nụ hôn an ủi không nhỉ ? nếu có thì có lẽ chính là nó đấy .

"tôi tìm thấy chìa khóa xe rồi này , để tôi đưa em về ."

cửa sổ xe mở lớn , xe chạy với tốc độ 60km/h nên gió lùa vào như muốn thổi tung đi muộn phiền của người ngồi trong xe vậy .

"ngủ ngon ." eric chúc tôi trước khi lái xe đi

"khoan đã ..."

anh dừng xe lại , nhướn mày .

"... anh có thể đi học trở lại được không ? ... để sau này , em và anh , có thể gặp nhau ở một nơi tốt hơn ... "

anh mỉm cười , gật đầu rồi lái xe đi mất

_để có thể gặp nhau ở một nơi tốt hơn , khi cả hai ta đều cảm thấy tốt hơn ._


End file.
